1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to play and gymnastic appliances, and particularly to a round trampoline.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional rectangular trampoline creates difficulties in that the unequal distributions of stress on the periphery of the mat makes it almost impossible to maintain the mat in proper tension. Not only does this improper tension make the balance of the mat unpredictable and dangerous, but increases the wear and shortens the life of the mat as well.
In order to overcome the inherent drawback to the rectangular trampoline, round or circular trampolines have been proposed. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,767,192, issued Oct. 23, 1973 to M. E. Eriksson, and 3,031,688, issued May 1, 1962 to D. R. Southwood.